


A Future Life

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds there is a life after the Stargate program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future Life

They had both 'officially' left the Stargate program nearly four years ago. Unofficially they both were involved in the research programs stemming from off-world trips by other teams; SG-1 no longer existed as it had in previous years - the team's members had moved on to other projects, making room for the upcoming talent to take the lead in the search for off world allies and new technologies.

Both of them missed the travels, the adventures, although neither would return to active field duty unless it was absolutely necessary. They had a family now, responsibilities beyond their own lives and the lives of their teammates.

Sam wasn't sure when she first realised she was in love with him. It had snuck up quietly and hooked her heart, so that when the time came, she couldn't precisely pick out where it all started. She realised that in the end it didn't really matter.

Two years after leaving the program, Jonas had been granted a special citizenship, and six months later they had married - surprising themselves and their friends and family. But after everything they had seen - together, and on their own - this felt right. And it had been perfect.

Sam continued her research into quantum mechanics, and other theoretical physics in relation to wormhole theory; she had finally found the time to finish writing her book on wormhole physics. Jonas had taken up a teaching position at the local college. It hadn't taken him long to get a grasp of what he was doing, and he quickly became known as one of the nicest - if a little quirky - lecturers in the area.

The day of their anniversary, he had an afternoon class, and upon the conclusion of the hour, Sam walked through the door after the students had left, carrying their four-month old son, Jacob. She'd always been beautiful - he'd known that all along - but Jonas was convinced that she could never be more beautiful than when she was with her son.

"We thought we'd come visit," she told him, smiling one of her brilliant, 'Sam' smiles.

He smiled back, brushing a few strands of her now-shoulder length hair behind her ears. "Lucky me."

"Happy anniversary." She completed the line with a quick kiss, and he responded with a longer one.

He held out his arms for his son, and cradled him to his chest. Jacob watched him from behind vibrant blue eyes.


End file.
